Library
Library "View the historical records of the town. This includes known roles, murders, and events." * By clicking on this icon in the town, a window opens which displays logs of events happening in the game. * On the very top, there is a toggle button captioned as "view players". * By tapping on it, the caption is changed to "view logs" and the section below now displays the player names. * Towards extreme right of your name is your role in the game. * As players die, their avatar gets a CROSS and their roles are revealed. * If your character has a role that receives information, the information is in the library for them and only them unless they are a Cop in a game with multiple cops, as all cops can see. * If a player was roleblocked by the Toaster, they will be unable to use their role and be notified in the library. If their role receives information, they will be unable to see it. If they are a Cop and other cop(s) investigated the same person, they can still receive information. * AS Mafia, you can know other Mafias; as Cop you can know other Cops. * The library information is slightly different on Android than on iOS and Android may contain grammatical and spelling errors. Android has since been discontinued however player with the app installed to Android are still able to play. Library iOS *(Player name), the (Role) was killed by the Mafia/Toaster/Sniper/Granny. **(Player name) was killed by the Mafia/Toaster/Sniper/Granny. being revived by Gravedigger *(Player name) was almost killed by the Mafia/Toaster/Sniper/Granny, but was saved by the doctor. *(Player name), the Bulletproof, was almost killed by the Mafia/Toaster/Sniper, but has been saved by their vest! *(Player name), the (Role) was blown up by the Kamikaze. **(Player name) was blown up by the Kamikaze. the player was a bulletproof or the player was eventually revived by the Gravedigger *Your investigation reveals that (Player name) is sided with the village. **Your investigation reveals that (Player name) is sided with the Mafia! *You creeped on (crept Player name) and saw (visiting Player name) visit them! *Your interrogation revealed that (Player name) is a (Role). *Buttered toast was left on your doorstep. You were roleblocked! Android *(Player name), the (ROLE) was killed by the Mafia/toaster/sniper/Granny. **(Player name), the (UNKNOWN) was killed by the Mafia/Toaster/Sniper/Granny. being revived by Gravedigger *(Player name) was saved by the Doctor. *The bulletproof was saved by his/her vest! *(Player name), the (ROLE) was blown up by the Kamizake. **(Player name, the (UNKNOWN) was blown up by the Kamizake. the player was a bulletproof or the player was eventually revived by the Gravedigger *Your investigation reveals that (Player name) is sided with sided with the village. *You creeped on (crept Player name) and saw (visiting Player name) visit them **Your investigation reveals that (Player name) is sided with the Mafia! *Your interrogation revealed that (Player name) is a (ROLE). *Buttered toast was left on your doorstep. You were roleblocked!